


Mark’s Melone

by chamgintonic (orphan_account)



Series: April Fools [1]
Category: NCT
Genre: Happy April Fools!, I love you I swear!!, I think so anyway, Mark if ur reading this, Mark x watermelon, NCT were in Japan for ten days, Other, The others are vv concerned, crackfic, dont take too seriously hshs, i used the old roomies bc I couldn’t find the new ones, nct in japan, watermelons last up to 10 days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chamgintonic
Summary: Mark finds a watermelon that he absolutely adores in Japan.





	Mark’s Melone

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry lmao, it’s weird but I hope you’ll enjoy all the same!  
> unedited and incorrect facts about roommates possibly  
> character death kind of??

Mark had a great juicy watermelon named Melone. He had brought it when NCT127 had landed in Japan, spying it from the nice old woman calling for buyers of her melons. Mark nervously walked up to her, assuring his members that he’d be fine (he had bodyguards after all) and that they could drive to their hotels and that he’d safely join them later. 

The woman kindly smiled up to him as he approached, waving her hands around her fruit excitedly. She started picking up different melons to try to show off to him but Mark had his sights on one already. It was one of the smaller sized ones at the bottom of the basket. It had beautiful green stripes and breathtakingly attractive blemishes on its exterior. 

He gasped and held his hands up to his face, this one was perfect! The woman soon noticed that he wasn’t paying attention to her rambling and looked up at him knowingly, “This one right?” All Mark could do was nod, he dazedly handed her the correct amount of money and went on his way towards the van, newly owned watermelon in his trembling hands.

When he strapped himself in and the van was rolling Donghyuck stared at the green sphere in utter confusion. “Why do you have a .. watermelon?” He reached to touch it and Mark let out a shout, huddling the fruit closer to his body. 

Donghyuck raised his brows but said no more, settling to lie back on the seat and chatter Mark’s head off about the film he saw on the plane. He wasn’t paying attention though, his mind occupied with thoughts of his dear melon. What should he call it? What was it’s gender? How old was it? When Donghyuck huffed and flicked his head with his hand, Mark apologetically smiled and encouraged him to continue talking. He could ask the important questions later. 

When the two arrived at the hotel, manager informing them that they had the day free to themselves, they hurried to the lounge where their suitcases were waiting to be unpacked, phones dead and in desperate need of charge. While Donghyuck was busy taking care of his wires, Mark gently placed the melon down beside him and searched for his own. He’d have to take a picture with his prize if anything … undesirable were to happen to it. 

Jungwoo and Taeil came into the lounge soon afterwards, clothes changed and faces moisturised. Jungwoo smiled kindly at him before taking residence on the couch and switching the television on, switching through different channels until he found one that he thought everyone would enjoy. Taeil eyed the watermelon and sat down beside Mark, expression dumbfounded. “What’s the melon for? Do you want it for desert later?”

Mark looked at him in horror, “No! I won’t eat it, it’s my friend. I brought her at the airport when we landed.” Taeil laughed wholeheartedly and patted Mark on the back disbelieving. “Ha ha, are you preparing stand up comedy for our tour?”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and shook his head, “He’s completely serious hyung, he even gave it a name.” At Taeil’s shocked face he continued, “It’s Melone.” 

Mark felt his skin flush and he glared and Donghyuck who paid him no attention, probably payback for what happened in the van. He looked up at Jungwoo whose gaze was fixated on the show he’d picked and sighed, he didn’t need to be bullied for this. He assured Taeil that he wasn’t offended at all (which was a complete lie) and left to take his suitcase to his new room.

The managers had decided to keep the roommates the same, so he wasn’t too surprised when he saw Doyoung lounging on his bed comfortably. He hummed in acknowledgement and set his suitcase down beside his own bed, pushing it under with a slide. Melone was safely propped up against his feathered pillows and Mark couldn’t be happier and he smiled, caressing it’s hard shell softly.

Before Doyoung could spare a comment on the fruit on the bed beside him, Taeyong barged in without knocking, haggard looking and stressed out. “Where is Ma-” The room was silent as the trio stared at each other, well mostly Doyoung and Taeyong looking at Mark in bewilderment.

He was whispering softly to the fruit, complimenting her on her hard green shell and yellow dashes. He didn’t notice the elders until Taeyong coughed awkwardly and Doyoung snorted, “What are you doing?”

If the old Mark was here he would have been embarrassed, words fumbling excuses to save his conscience and image. However the old Mark was gone, changed by his dear Melone. “I’m talking to Melone, why?”

Taeyong hurries to drag Doyoung out of the room, hushed whispers beginning immediately. Mark knew they were talking, judging him but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. The only persons opinion he needed was Melone.

Over the next few days as NCT127 we’re performing in Japan’s vast amount of cities, Mark has lost count of the pitying and freaked out looks he had caught from his band members. Melone's game was still strong, green shell looking stronger than ever. 

Two days before their next flight, Mark wakes up alone. He had made a habit of sleeping with Melone beside him and it was doing absolute wonders, although today she was nowhere to be found. Mark quickly threw his bedsheets off and scrambled around the room to look for her. Checking the floors and the wardrobes desperately, his dear fruit was gone. 

Mark smelt the scent of cooking wafting through the gap in the door and farted towards the source, surely someone downstairs would know what happened? When he rushed downstairs the view shook his world, he blinked a few times to see if it were real, to check the fact that his band members were sitting at the wooden table with plates and bowls full of .. watermelon slices. 

Yuta saw him from the hallway and waved at him to sit, placing a slice on a clean plate and pushing it towards him, telling him to eat. Everyone else happily munched in the fruit paying him no mind, except from the two in the kitchen guilty washing up with their squeaky yellow gloves.

Mark couldn’t bare to watch anymore amd he ran up to his shared room, slamming the door loudly. When asked about it later, he would blame it on how sad he was feeling that they were leaving Japan in a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/itwaspie)


End file.
